You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [AU][Yamachi] In the middle of a gun fight, in the center of a restaurant, Taichi gets arrested while following gang orders. As a result, he's sentenced to serve time in juvenile jail. Things wouldn't be so bad:if the other gang leader wasn't his cellmate
1. In The Middle of a Gunfight

_In the middle of a gun fight…in the center of a restaurant…they say, "Come with your arms raised high."_

**_-_My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

He slipped out of his apartment quietly and bolted down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. He couldn't be late for the meeting; Kiken would be furious with him if he was. He raced down the street as quickly as he could, darting from shadow to shadow until he reached the right street. He slowed his pace slightly so as to not look suspicious, casually slipping his hands into his pockets. He paused on the corner of the two busiest adjoining streets, scanning the area for any signs of activity. His eyes fell upon a dimly-lit building, a building that was starting to crumble to pieces even while it stood there. With a firm nod of his head and a deep breath, he stepped forward and pushed open the door, entering an atmosphere that reeked of alcohol, smoke, and other putrid scents. The room was poorly-lit and had a dank feeling to it. 

Once again, his gaze swept over his surroundings. He suddenly noticed a pair of grey eyes fixated onto his figure, silently motioning for him to come closer. Drawing his charcoal jacket closer to him, he made his way to the back table and slid into his seat next to the older boy.

"It's about time you got here," the other boy spoke quietly, barely turning his head to give the young boy a second glance.

"Sorry, it took forever for my parents to fall asleep," the smaller boy replied, nervously running a hand through his brown hair.

"Stop fidgeting. Do you know where the others are?" the first boy snapped, pulling the tanned hand out of the brunet's hair.

"No. Who else was joining us?" the boy questioned.

"Kasai, Mei, Shadou, Fushou, and possibly Buki. Fuck if I know, they'll all probably be pussies about the whole thing and not bother," Kiken muttered disapprovingly. Two hands slammed down on the table and a mop of black hair appeared in front of both boys.

"Who are you calling a pussy, Kiken?" the third boy asked rhetorically as he slipped into his seat on the other side of Kiken. "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but this mission was my fucking idea, wasn't it?" Shadou reminded his leader. The youngest boy blinked his mud-colored eyes in surprise at the language, allowing them to flicker between Kiken and Shadou.

"Kiken, what are we even doing?" he asked, slipping on his cool façade once again.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be much fun." Kiken smirked, sharing a smug look with Shadou.

"But, don't you think I should at least know what I'm supposed to do?" the boy challenged again. Shadou's ice-blue eyes flashed dangerously and he shook his head.

"Look, kid, the less questions you ask, the less bruises you'll receive, understand?" he whispered, leaning closer to the other boy. The 15-year-old nodded hastily and fell silent.

"If you're so worried about it, you can just turn around and go home to your mommy and daddy. We really don't need you here anyway," a 4th voice joined the conversation from above the boy's head. He looked up and was met with a vision of red. Pulling away slightly, he saw that it was only Mei. Mei smacked the kid behind the head and sat next to him.

"Don't breathe on my hair."

"Sorry, Mei," the boy quickly apologized. Mei nodded and turned to Kiken and Shadou.

"So is everything ready?" he said to the two older boys. Kiken nodded and tilted his head towards the door.

"They should be here soon," he said to them.

"Who? The others?" the tanned boy asked, looking at the door as well. Shadou snickered and Mei rolled his eyes, leaving Kiken to answer.

"Yeah, Shrimp, you could say that," Kiken managed to say before he joined Shadou in his laughter. The small boy didn't pick up on what was so amusing but he laughed along with them. Suddenly an icy hand clamped over his mouth, ceasing his laughter immediately.

"What are you laughing about, you little rodent?" a deep voice rumbled in his ear as the hand slid away. A tall brunet boy stood behind the youngest member of the gang, fixating his golden eyes on the door as well.

"Kasai, what's the word?" Kiken brought attention to the last member.

"They were coming down the street. They shouldn't be too far away," he informed their leader, never taking his eyes off of the door. Three identical evil smiles formed on each of the other older boys' faces.

"Excellent," Kiken said. "Everybody remembers what they're supposed to be doing, right?"

"Um, no?" the adolescent boy interjected.

"Shut up, Maggot. Your job is to take our orders and follow our lead," Shadou barked at him, turning back to Kiken. "Other than the useless one, we know what to do."

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait." Kiken sat back and watched the door.

"Hey, Kiken. Why are we doing this again?" Mei inquired, chewing on a toothpick idly.

"Because Shrugen and Ishida picked the wrong gang to mess with, that's why," Shadou snorted.

"Thank you, Shadou. But I do believe the question was directed to me," Kiken said slowly, turning towards the black-haired man.

"Fine, whatever." Shadou rolled his eyes and turned back to the door.

"Hey guys, check it out," Kasai whispered, discreetly pointing at the door. In walked five men, all dressed down in dark blue attire. They marched across the run-down pub and sat in the other corner, surrounding their leader at the table. Kiken grinned and nodded again.

"Well, there they are," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"When do we strike?" Mei questioned solemnly, reaching into his pocket slowly.

"Whenever appropriate," Kiken replied, reaching into his own pocket as well.

"Come on, Ki, we can't wait forever or they'll open fire first," Shadou mentioned impatiently.

"What the fuck is going on?" the youngest member finally shouted, unable to deal with the suspense any longer. On the other side of the restaurant, the group of men in blue stopped conversing and looked up, realizing that they were not alone.

"Shit, you little fucker, you blew our cover!" Kasai hissed and jammed his fist into his pocket, whipping out a small black V12. Without warning, a gunshot rang out and a bullet flew towards them, zipping right by Kiken's head. Standing up at the other table was a thin pale man, clutching a silver and red revolver in his right hand. He cursed under his breath and repositioned his gun, firing again.

"That's it, everybody open fire!" Kiken ordered and pulled out his own 9mm, dodging the flying bullet once again. On cue, Mei and Shadou drew out their own weapons and began firing. Bullets flew through the air and gunshots rang through the night. People began fleeing from the bar in a pure state of panic, trampling over one another to make it to the exit before they were shot next. The gang members on the other side of the restaurant had drawn their weapons by this point and were shooting back with equal force. The youngest member of Kiken's gang stood off to the side in a state of shock, unbelieving of what he was seeing. A groan of agony came from his left and he looked over. Mei was on the ground clutching his stomach. Kiken snarled and tossed his gun to the smaller boy.

"Make yourself useful, little wench," he commanded and bent down next to Mei, dragging him under the table.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" the brown-eyed boy squeaked out in a frightened manner, staring wide-eyed at the pistol in his trembling hands.

"Use it, you dumbshit!" Shadou yelled, aiming and firing at a large menacing man directly across from him. The brunet fiddled with the gun, twisting it in his hands hastily in hopes that he would figure out how to make it work.

"Damnit, pull the fucking trigger!" Kasai roared, switching out his current pistol for a Derringer.

"I'm trying!" the other boy yelled back and waved the gun around in a frustrated manner. His finger slipped without warning and the gun fired with such force that the brunet stumbled. The bullet flew across the room and a cry rose above the other shots. The only thing that the juvenile saw was a flash of blond hair falling to the ground before his ears pricked up at the sounds of sirens. He looked at the door and saw the three cop cars pull up to the restaurant. The members of the gangs that weren't wounded made a run for it through the back door, leaving the injured members and the petrified 15-year-old boy alone to the mercy of the police. A police officer's voice soon came on through an amplifier.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your arms raised high!" Not knowing what to do, the boy dropped the gun on the ground and headed through the door, preparing himself for an unknown fate for a crime of ignorance.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

After a (rather short and speedy) juvenile trial, the youngest member of Kiken's gang was sentenced for the outrageous crime that dreadful night. 

Taichi Yagami, age 15, was sentenced to three years in a juvenile detention center and three more years in an adult penitentiary until he reached the age of 21. Only then would he be allowed to go free.

Needless to say, the boy was a wreck. He knew his parents wouldn't understand why he was trying to be a part of the gang to begin with: therefore, it didn't surprise him any when they came out and informed him of their belief that he deserved it.

"After all, Taichi, there are always consequences for your actions," his mother reminded him. Taichi merely settled for screaming at her again before slamming his bedroom door and barricading himself inside. On the starting day of his jail sentence, his father rammed the door down, removing it from his hinges. Grabbing his son by the ankles, he carried the mass of kicking and sobbing limbs out of the apartment and threw him into the awaiting taxi with his chaperone. Taichi didn't even bother looking back as the taxi pulled away. He did not speak once on the long drive to Odaiba Juvenile Hall, ignoring all attempts at conversation in favor of mulling over his own thoughts.

'_I wonder what happened to Mei…hopefully he's all right. Same with that guy I shot at. He obviously wasn't dead since I'm not being charged with murder. Oh well. Stupid Shadou, Kasai, and Kiken all got away, leaving me there with all of their weapons. Stupid fuckers, who fucking needs them? Not me, because I'm going to jail by myself!'_ He sniffed bitterly and felt the automobile stop. Opening the door, he stiffly got out and waited for his chaperone to lead him in the right direction. The two walked up the steps and into the brick building, turning inside the office and approaching the desk.

"This is Taichi Yagami, our newest inmate," his chaperone announced, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder as though he would run off at any given moment. The woman behind the desk nodded and pulled out a file. Scanning over its contents briefly, she shoved it back into the drawer next to her and handed the adult male a set of keys.

"They're holding him in cell 52," she informed him. Taichi's chaperone nodded and steered the juvenile out of the office and into the hall, practically dragging him behind as he made his way to the cell. They arrived in front of cell 52 shortly and the chaperone unlocked it.

"Well, Yagami, make yourself comfortable. This is where you'll be for a long time," he stated, propping the door open slightly with his foot while Taichi was lightly pushed inside. Two brown eyes stared at the adult blankly, barely registering what was being said. The cell itself was rather ordinary, more like a stripped-down college dorm room with a set of bunk beds, a small black writing desk, a sink, and a toilet hidden away from view behind a wall. It was bare, it was plain, but now it was home. Taichi wordlessly shuffled over to the beds and flopped down on the bottom one, covering his face with the hard black pillow.

"We'll be back to escort you to dinner," his chaperone spoke up once again.

"Whatever," Taichi sighed from under his pillow, only slightly acknowledging the fact that the door was closing and that he was locked in soon after. The brunet boy rolled over onto his side to face the wall, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. He shifted again, not quite able to find a comfortable spot on the bed.

"Fucking mattress is as hard as a rock," he muttered and settled for a position on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow once again.

"So this is what I get for trying to fit in…perfect. Just fucking perfect," he cursed himself again before allowing his body to fall into a light and fitful sleep.

* * *

The first thing that came to Taichi's mind was the fact that it was dark outside. The second thing was that there was an additional weight at the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes blearily and sat up slowly, fighting back a yawn that wanted to escape. Just then, another figure entered his line of vision. A boy, probably no older than 17, was sitting down by Taichi's feet, staring at the tanned male with a look of curiosity mixed with impatience. Cobalt eyes pierced into his own dark brown ones, giving him the once-over before he began to speak. 

"Did you know that you're on my bed?" he started off harshly, folding his arms over his chest. Taichi suddenly felt three times smaller.

"Um…no. I'm sorry?" he offered feebly, springing off of the bed instantly. The older boy merely huffed at him and sprawled out on the bed, looking straight up at the bottom of the other bed. The golden-blond color of his hair contrasted immensely with the black pillowcase. Taichi let his eyes wander over the other boy briefly, stopping when he noticed a lumpy bandage on his right shoulder.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked quietly, praying he didn't sound too pathetic. Judging by the look on the pale boy's face, he wasn't succeeding.

"Like it's any of your fucking business," the other boy drawled out. Taichi felt himself shrink again.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering…it looks pretty bad," he managed to say. The blue eyes turned away from the bed bottom to look over at Taichi. A frown embedded itself on his face but he kept his gaze locked with Taichi's.

"About two weeks ago, I was in this bar fight. Me and my friends, that is," he said. His stare bore deeply into Taichi's eyes, analyzing every part of the other boy's soul, or so it seemed. A smirk wormed its way onto his face and he snickered almost inaudibly.

"You think it's funny that you're hurt?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the other boy. The blond shook his head and sat up, turning his whole body to face the brunet.

"No, it's not that. It's just; we were actually in a gun fight. And sadly, the guy who nailed me has pretty shitty aim," he finished, his smirk growing wider by the minute. Taichi blinked once, blinked twice, and thought back to that night.

_His finger slipped without warning and the gun fired. He fell back a few steps and watched in horror as the bullet flew across the room. A cry rose above the other shots and a flash of gold fell to the ground painstakingly slow, almost as though it was a scene out of a movie. He didn't move for a moment, unsure of what to do. Two blue eyes narrowed at him for as long as they could before they screwed up in pain. It wasn't long before his ears pricked up at the sounds of sirens and the cops came in. _

Taichi swallowed hard and examined the boy in front of him once again. The same shoulder that was hit was wounded. The same blond hair hung limply in an array of spikes. And the same blue eyes were narrowed once again. It was then that it all clicked in his head.

Just like the gun had clicked in his hand.

* * *

Soooo, I have been obsessed with this song for who knows how long but I decided I had to write this. I'm not sure where this is going (okay, I lie, I know exactly where it's going.) but updates will be hard. But they will get done, swear it. This is R-rated for violence, language, adult situations, sex, mentions of rape, drug abuse, possible self-mutilation, and an assortment of other things. I'm not too sure what I'm actually going to use, so it's a good experiment! 

Thanks to CrimsonAnjel for helping me with the first half of this prologue. Juri-love, you were a major help.

So yeah…feedback? I think this is the first cynical situational story I've ever written. Hmm…hope you liked it all the same!


	2. Well They're Never Gonna Get Me

_** Chapter 2  
Well They're Never Gonna Get Me, Like A Bullet Through A Flockof Doves**_

* * *

"Next!" Taichi scurried up to the counter and eyed the server warily. He was soon rewarded with a spoonful of some unidentifiable yellow glop right in the center of his tray. Giving the server a contemptuous look, he wrinkled his nose and snorted. 

"That's it?" he said, poking the "food" with his plastic spoon.

"Just move along, kid," the server finally spoke and the male behind Taichi shoved him forward, causing the brunet to trip over his shoelace and fall flat on his face, food tray flying and dinner sprawling out on the floor. The cluster of boys began to laugh and taunt the young boy, pointing and jeering at him.

"All right, knock it off!" the warden roared, plunging the entire hall into silence. Hushed whispers still arose from the tables and several eyes were still trained onto Taichi's figure. The tanned boy slowly rose to his feet, timidly approaching the server once more.

"Is there any chance of me getting a little more?" he asked, shying away from the leers of the other boys.

"You had yours. Now go sit!" The server pointed toward the rickety benches and tables in the center of the room. With a dejected sigh, Taichi slinked away from the counter and dropped his empty tray on the cart near the door. Sitting down near the end of a bench by himself, he buried his head in his hands, grabbing fistfuls of hair and sighing louder.

"Great. First, I get sent to prison because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, now I have to starve!" He allowed his head to fall forward, banging his forehead on the wooden table. "My life is over."

"Psh, try being here for three years. Then you can complain about how your life is over," another voice spoke out from next to the brunet, causing Taichi to yelp in surprise and look up. His eyes settled down on another boy, possibly a year older than him, hiding in the shadows with a toothpick dangling from his mouth. Mahogany-colored hair fell into cinnamon-colored eyes, watching Taichi very closely. "Aren't you a new inmate anyway?"

"Um…yeah, I am," Taichi replied quietly, fidgeting under the other boy's strong gaze. Leaning in a bit further, another tanned nose brushed against his own.

"Then you don't even know what it means to have your life destroyed," the older boy whispered, allowing his hot breath to dance along Taichi's skin. The smaller boy shuddered slightly and his companion (if you could even call him such) pulled back. He leaned against the wall behind him and rested his chin on his chest, folding his arms across his abdomen area.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Taichi squeaked, suddenly becoming aware of where he actually was. The other boy snorted and peered up at Taichi through his bangs.

"The name's Daisuke. And you are?"

"T-Taichi."

"Oh quit your stuttering. You'll never make it out of here alive if you ain't got a spine," Daisuke mumbled around his toothpick.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, and quit apologizing too. If you did something bad enough to land you here, then there should be no regrets. Am I right?" The cinnamon eyes grew a bit darker.

"It wasn't my fault though," Taichi protested, drawing little patterns on the tabletop.

"Mmh, that's what a lot of these guys say," Daisuke commented lightly and leaned his elbows on the table, never taking his eyes off of Taichi. "So, what's your story kid? And how old are you anyway?" Taichi sighed and shook his head.

"You really wanna know?" he questioned Daisuke, continuing to draw on the table.

"Yep. So spill."

"…" Taichi stopped himself from speaking and took a good hard look at Daisuke, unsure of what to think.

'_Okay, think about where you are. You're in juvenile hall. People here are crazy. Can you really trust somebody who's been in here for the past three years?'_

"If it'll help, you can hear my story first," Daisuke offered, pulling the toothpick out of his mouth and bending it with his fingers. Before Taichi could respond, Daisuke launched into his story. "Okay so, I swear this wasn't my fault. He totally had it coming to him, y'know? Ah man, that stupid bastard pushed me too far. Harassing my friends, trying to rape my cousin, being an overall dick, he deserved it. Sure, it doesn't sound like much, but trust me; I'm not very tolerant of people who mess with me or my friends. Anyway, he's the one who tried kicking my ass first." Daisuke finally stopped talking and stared blankly in front of him, pondering his next words.

"…so what'd you do?" Taichi prodded him after a long period of silence. Daisuke jumped at the sound of the other boy's voice and came crashing back to reality.

"Oh. Shanked him." Daisuke shrugged and slipped the toothpick back between his lips. Taichi cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What happened?"

"Damn fucker fell over dead. Guess that's what happens when you get stabbed in the jugular," Daisuke remarked dryly and a bitter smirk crossed his lips. Taichi's eyes widened and he stared at Daisuke closely.

"You **killed** him?"

"Uh, yeah. What'd you expect me to do?" Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Bu-how old are you?"

"16. I'll be turning 17 in a few months though."

"…you killed this guy when you were 13?"

"Actually, when I was 14. But same difference, right?"

"…"

"Anyway, hold up your end of the bargain. What's your story and how old are you?" Daisuke insisted and rested his chin on his arms that were folded on the table. Taichi shrugged and picked at the dirt under his fingernails.

"Um, I turned 15 two months ago and I got charged for being in a gun fight that my gang started. I can't really recall what the proper term is, but yeah, I'm here because I shot this guy in the shoulder and my leader and the others left by the time the cops showed up."

"So basically, they bailed and left you to take the blame," Daisuke summed up.

"Basically."

"…heh, sucks to be you. How long you in for?"

"Until I'm 18. Then I go to a regular prison until I'm 21," Tai growled and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ugh, that sucks. I think your sentence is shorter than mine though. You got what, six years?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Yeah see, I got nine. Woo, I'm the big prize winner!" Daisuke exclaimed sardonically, suddenly falling back into his somber state. "Anyway, aren't you a little young to be here?"

Taichi snorted in response. "This coming from the guy who was sent here when he was 14."

"Well, at least I wasn't in a gang. The hell were you doing running around with those kinds of guys anyway? I'm willing to bet they were a lot older than you."

"No. Kiken was the oldest and he was 22. The others were 18 through 21."

"…that's a three-year difference, Taichi."

"Ngh." Taichi shrugged in reply. His stomach growled in protest, reminding Taichi that it needed to be fed. "Damn, I'm starving," he muttered to himself, staring pointedly at the plates of yellow glop on the other tables nearby. Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes, swatting Taichi behind the head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar and shoved it toward the younger boy.

"Eat up and stop bitching," he commanded. Taichi pulled the candy closer to him and examined it slightly.

"How'd you manage to smuggle candy in here?" he questioned the mahogany-haired boy.

"My cousin comes to visit me periodically, so she sneaks in stuff for me."

"The one who got raped?" Taichi bit off a piece of chocolate, savoring the flavor and smiling slightly.

"She didn't get raped…it was an attempt at it. But yeah, that was her," Daisuke confirmed.

"Dude, when is she coming back?" Taichi asked as he finished off the bar of candy.

"I don't know, probably next week. She usually shows up every three weeks or so."

"Think she could bring me some candy next time?"

"I dunno, I can ask for a phone call and ask her. See what she says." Daisuke picked his teeth and sat up again. Taichi opened his mouth to reply when the two boys heard a loud crash and a ton of shouting. Both tanned heads whipped around and their eyes locked on the corner of the eating hall. Two boys were wrestling on the ground, a black-haired boy yelling up at his opponent and a blond boy straddling him down and throwing wild punches.

A small circle had surrounded the two inmates, cheering them on and catcalling both of them. Daisuke got up from the bench then, motioning for Taichi to remain sitting as he moved closer to the circle. Pushing his way through the crowd, Daisuke rolled his eyes and returned to Taichi's side, sitting down again with a shake of his head.

"What's going on?" Taichi inquired, still keeping his mud-colored eyes on the crowd.

"Apparently, Yamato Ishida is back." Daisuke continued shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who?" Taichi quirked an eyebrow at the other boy, finally turning his head to look at him. Daisuke jerked a thumb back to the crowd.

"The blond. His name is Yamato Ishida and I swear he's been in here more times than the rest of us. I mean honestly, he was just released…not even six months ago. Last time was for vandalism. Wonder what he's in for this time," Daisuke hummed and watched the crowd again. The fight was broken up by the warden and the two parties involved were shoved back into their seats. It was then Taichi got a good look at the blond boy. With an aggravated groan, Taichi once again buried his face in his hands.

"Shoot me now. Please?" he begged the older boy.

"Why?"

"Because Yamato's my cellmate," Taichi grumbled. Daisuke looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before snickering quietly to himself. Taichi looked up rather indignantly and narrowed his eyes at Daisuke. "You think this is funny?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I'm sorry if that offends you, but honestly, you're fucked," Daisuke choked out between his spurts of laughter.

"…should I ask why?"

"Well, here's the thing…Yamato is…um…how should I put this?" Daisuke stopped his train of thought, pulling on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Just spit it out! I might as well know anyway if I'm stuck with him for possibly the next three years." Taichi bit his lip and waited patiently, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"…to put it bluntly, Yamato's insane. Quite literally. That fucker doesn't care about the consequences of anything, he just goes with it. Like, I remember the first time I encountered him. He's been in and out of here since he was 11, so I'm going to guess that it was at least his third or fourth time being in. Most of his sentences had been short though. Anyway, I was 14 and he was almost 15 at the time. Man, my first night here, he lit himself on fire, just to see what would happen."

"The fuck?" Taichi exclaimed, gaping at Daisuke in disbelief.

"Tell me about it. Dipped his shirt in gasoline, found a match, and lit up. Man, it was fuckin' awesome, but seriously! Who's dumb enough to light himself up?"

"Apparently, he is," Taichi replied, despite the fact that the question had been rhetorical.

"Hmm. He's been in here for countless misdemeanors. But I seriously wonder what he's in for," Daisuke pondered, taking the toothpick out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground.

"I can tell you that," Taichi offered, kicking said toothpick away from him.

"Oh? Do tell," Daisuke said, suddenly leaning closer and hanging on to Taichi's every word.

"Pst, same reason I am. Wanna hear something?" Taichi looked across the hall, letting his eyes settle on Yamato's figure.

"What?"

"Remember how I said that I shot somebody in a gunfight? Yeah, that's him." Taichi nodded. Daisuke cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No way! You shot Yamato in a gunfight?"

"Yeah, but I mean, it's not like I knew who he was at the time! I didn't even know that I was going to hit him with that shot! Kasai just yelled at me to fire and I did, rather blindly I might add."

"So that wound on his shoulder…?"

"Yep, that's what happened."

"…shit, he's gonna kill you in your sleep," Daisuke warned him. Taichi bit his lip even more, eyes darting nervously between Daisuke and Yamato.

"I was really hoping that wouldn't be the case," he admitted. The other boy shrugged and clapped Taichi on the shoulder.

"Well, good luck with that. I swear, I will be surprised if I see you tomorrow morning."

"…" Taichi whimpered quietly and shook his head.

"…okay so maybe saying that Yamato's going to kill you in your sleep is an exaggeration, but honestly? I wouldn't put it past him," Daisuke finished with a flourish and stood up from the table, heading for the exit along with the other boys. Taichi quickly followed in suit, shuffling along behind Daisuke as they were escorted from the hall.

"So what can I do about it?" Taichi questioned. Daisuke didn't respond, staring straight ahead of him. "Daisuke?"

"Hey! No talking!" A different guard poked Taichi in the arm with his security club. Taichi grumbled indifferently and turned to face forward. The guard moved up to the front of the group, assisting another guard with some of the rowdier teens. Daisuke leaned over and brought his lips next to Tai's ear.

"There's nothing you can do about it…that's the thing," he said quietly and pulled away, facing the front once more. Taichi nodded and was stopped in front of his cell. One of the guards opened the door and both Yamato and himself were thrown inside once more. With a small quick wave to Daisuke, Taichi stepped further into the room and the door was shut behind him. Yamato went around behind the wall and Taichi heard the blond unzip his pants. Taichi seized the opportunity to scramble up the ladder to his bed like a chipmunk, burying himself under the coarse blanket. The toilet flushed just then and Yamato strolled out from behind the wall, stopping in front of the bunk beds and peering up at Taichi intently. Taichi felt the intense blue gaze upon him and poked his head out from under the blanket just a bit.

"…may I help you?" he asked cautiously, blinking curiously down at the blond. Yamato curled his lip up in disgust and shook his head. With a disgruntled sigh, the blue-eyed boy ducked down into his own bed and proceeded to ignore Taichi completely. A brown eyebrow quirked in inquiry but Taichi chose not to press the issue any further. Instead, he flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, pondering over what Daisuke had just told him. The blond boy below him didn't seem to be dangerous so far, just intimidating. Rolling over onto his side, Taichi sighed quietly and drew the covers back up over his ears. He had no idea what time it was now; there was no clock in the room and they had confiscated his watch when he stepped into the prison. Judging by the lack of light coming through the barricaded window, it was late enough.

He shifted on the hard lumpy mattress again, attempting to find that one comfortable spot. He settled for a slightly less rough spot and lay still, glaring at the far wall.

'_I still can't believe I got myself landed in jail. What am I going to do when I get out? I doubt many places will hire an ex-convict. I bet I won't have a family to go home to. God, I think I'm stuck on my own, again. Fucking Kiken. Fucking Mei. Fucking Kasai. How'd all three of them manage to avoid jail time and I was the only one who got busted?'_ Taichi frowned even deeper and shook his head. He yawned quietly and laid his head down on the unshaped pillow, closing his eyes quietly.

'_Guess that's something I will never know.'_ He let go of that one last thought and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what to except of the next day.

A loud shrill buzzing noise met Taichi's ears and he shot up in bed, looking around in a panicked state of mind. Squinting out the window, he realized that it was still mostly dark outside. With a small groan, he covered his head up with his blanket and closed his eyes again. Without warning, he was suddenly smacked in the head with a lumpy hard pillow.

"Get up, asswhore," a demanding voice reached his ears. Taichi groaned again and peered out from under his blanket sanctuary, greeted by the sight of two cobalt eyes staring intently at him. A yelp escaped Taichi's lips and he threw the blanket aside, slowly backing away from Yamato.

"Please don't kill me!" Was the first coherent thing he could come up with. It was then Yamato's greeting sunk in. "Wait, did you just call me an asswhore?" Yamato snorted and rolled his eyes at the naïve juvenile.

"Yes, I did. Get up now or they'll come and wake you up themselves…trust me, it's not a pretty thing," Yamato explained as he pulled on his shirt from yesterday. Taichi blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"They?" he repeated. Yamato sighed and shook his head.

"The guards?" he replied, not quite able to grasp the concept that Taichi was completely hopeless.

"Oh…" Taichi trailed off, scolding himself for not figuring it out on his own. He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" he managed to ask as he crawled down from his bunk.

"Five."

"AM!" Taichi squawked, staring at Yamato in disbelief.

"Yep. We're late," the blond said and pushed the shorter brunet out of his way. Going around behind the wall, Taichi heard him turn on the sink and assumed that he was brushing his teeth.

"Late? For what?" He suddenly felt confused and disoriented, almost as though he had landed in some wonky time-space continuum.

"Breakfast…and why am I still talking to you?" Yamato poked his head around the wall, glaring at Taichi suspiciously.

"I don't know? You can stop if it'd make you feel better.." Taichi replied, shrinking back a bit from Yamato's scary glare.

'_So is this what's going to happen every day? I'm going to wake up and cower in fear under his presence? Man, jail bites.'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed a clean shirt that had been set out for him the previous night. Running a hand through his hair, his ears pricked up at the sound of the cell door opening. A guard stood on the other side and motioned for both boys to come with him. Yamato gracefully stepped out of the cell, leaving Taichi in his wake. The brunet scrambled after him in fear that he would get lost if he didn't. The last thing he needed was a bunch of scary inmates leering at him.

They made it back to the eating hall safely, jumping in line for their breakfast. Taichi cringed at the sight of more unidentifiable glop, this time orange in color. He stayed in line anyway, mostly due to his stomach protesting the idea of leaving. He got his plateful of glop, sulking away from the food line. He looked around the hall, mud-colored eyes scanning the area for any signs of somebody half-way friendly.

But, as Taichi had already figured out, this was prison; hardly anybody was friendly anymore.

It was then his eyes landed on a thatch of burgundy colored hair. With a newfound sense of hope and determination, he made his way over to the other boy and sat next to him.

"Morning, Daisuke," he greeted his elder. Daisuke looked up and stared at Taichi blankly.

"And you are…?" he left it an open-ended question, studying Taichi curiously.

"Uh, Taichi…Tai, whatever name I said to you. I met you last night?" he reminded him, hoping to jar his memory a bit. Recognition donned on Daisuke's face and his lips split into a small grin.

"Yeah, I remember you. Yamato's cellmate, right?"

"Yep," Taichi confirmed and began cautiously poking at his breakfast. "Is this stuff even edible?" He raised a doubtful eyebrow. Daisuke shrugged.

"You never can tell. It's probably like, dead skunk or something," he snickered under his breath. Taichi grimaced at the picture but picked up his spoon anyway.

"I don't care if it's dead cat vomit, I'm so freakin' starving," he said and tentatively spooned up some of the orange substance.

"How can cat vomit be dead?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head in thought. Taichi gagged then.

"Daisuke, just don't say anything about dead cat vomit before I completely lose my appetite," Taichi responded and stared at the spoon in his hand. Before he lost his nerve, he shoved the spoon into his mouth and swallowed the glop. His face twisted in disgust and he shuddered as it went down.

"Not so great, huh?" Daisuke smirked. "We have a substitute cook until we can get another one that knows how to make food."

"Bleh, sadly, I'm desperate enough to actually eat it."

"Well, when we get a normal chef back, we get stuff that looks **normal**…like pancakes."

"Really?" Taichi questioned, slowly eating the rest of his slop.

"Oh yeah, of course. The prison's not that cruel. But I suggest that you hurry up and finish breakfast."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have classes in an hour and a half, but before that, a bunch of us are assigned kitchen clean-up duties and stuff. Plus that time is also used for showers and crap," Daisuke yawned and propped his head up with his hands.

"So we wake up at five every morning?"

"Usually."

"Gre-eat," Taichi drawled out, swirling his breakfast around on his plate and taking another tiny bite.

"So how was your first night alone with Yamato?" Daisuke abruptly changed the subject.

"He didn't really do anything last night. This morning he hit me with a pillow and called me an asswhore though," Taichi relayed the chain of events, pondering over what asswhore even meant. Daisuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Like he's one to talk," he muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Taichi shot him a curious look. Daisuke smirked and shrugged.

"To put it in a very basic sentence, Yamato is the jail's slut."

"…what?" Taichi blinked, coming to realize that he was asking 'what' and 'why' a lot.

"To pass the time, Yamato fucks people senseless, or gets fucked, depending on who the other person is. So there you go, he's the true definition of an asswhore," Daisuke replied.

"…he's gay?" Taichi asked warily, preparing himself for the answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I think he just likes sex…and when all you have around you is a group of boys, that's what you resort to." Daisuke looked ahead, suddenly looking rather thoughtful. "Too bad I never found out…I heard he's a really good fuck though."

"Ah! Daisuke, stop!" Taichi shouted, plugging his ears then. "Can we **not** talk about this?"

"What, skittish about sexual tendencies?" A mischievous spark appeared in Daisuke's eyes.

"Um…well, I mean-" Taichi stopped trying to defend himself, knowing that no matter what he said, it was going to be used against him.

"I bet you're totally virginized, aren't you?" Daisuke suddenly looked rather amused at Taichi's expense.

"…define virginized."

"You've never even been kissed, have you, kid?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, studying Taichi closely.

"I…is it really that important?" Taichi suddenly changed direction, glaring at Daisuke pointedly. Daisuke's eyes became just one shade darker, regarding Taichi with a look that the younger boy couldn't quite decipher.

"Hmm, I suppose not," he answered airily, standing up from the table. Taichi didn't bother finishing his breakfast and followed Daisuke out of the eating hall, guards watching them as they left.

"Then why bother answering you?" Taichi asked as Daisuke led him down the hall to the showers.

"Because…okay, I'm not going to lie to you; you are drop-dead gorgeous and there **are** some perverts in this jail. Your hot ass plus sex-craved psychos equals you might be a little uncomfortable with this whole thing," Daisuke explained, stopping in front of a door.

"…what whole thing?" Taichi prodded, not liking the sounds of the whole ordeal. Daisuke opened the door and steam billowed out into the hall. Quickly pulling Taichi in after him, Daisuke shut the door behind him and looked at his companion.

"Group showers," he simply stated, gesturing to the various groups of boys under the shower heads. Taichi felt his eyes go wide and his head spin, suddenly wanting to bring his breakfast slop back up.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he begged Daisuke, glancing at the older boy. Daisuke was already stripping down, peeling his shirt over his head and shoving it into a cubbyhole in the wall behind them.

"Sadly, no. They figure it saves time having us all shower together," he replied as he removed his pants and boxers as well. Taichi whimpered and backed away, grasping behind him for the door. Daisuke noticed this and shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving? I'm not showering in here with a bunch of freaks," Taichi declared.

"So what, you're never going to shower ever again?" Daisuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No…maybe…"

"This is the only time you're going to get to shower. You're going to have to."

"…" Taichi mumbled curses under his breath. "I'm really not liking this idea."

"You'll get used to it…I did. Trust me, just get in, soap up real quick, and get out. End of story," Daisuke finalized before jumping under one of the sprays. Taichi whined quietly, afraid of the entire prospect at hand. Suddenly he spotted it, the best thing possible: a shower head with no one under it. He scrambled to remove his clothes and raced for the spray, jumping at the slightly cold water. It didn't matter to him though, a shower was a shower. Reaching for the soap, he began to wash himself, scrubbing at his arms and chest. He then felt a hand from behind and yipped, spinning around to look; somebody had definitely just groped his ass. He saw nothing there other than the boys in other parts of the room and the water around him. Feeling slightly paranoid, he went back to washing himself. He felt another pinch and yelled in pain, spinning around so fast that he fell flat on his back. Opening his eyes, he peered up into a pair of blue ones.

"Did you just-" he started to say before the words died on his lips. Yamato raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"What? You were hogging all of the water and as much as I know that you stink, I would like to get clean too," he said to the younger brunet. Taichi instantly shyed away, hiding himself from Yamato. Not that he wasn't proud of his body; it was just that the cold water caused some…shrinkage, if you will. He scampered away from Yamato and out from under the water, grabbing one of the small rags in the corner to dry off. He scrambled into his clothes as quick as he could before running out of the shower room, crashing right into Daisuke.

"Yo, what's the rush?" the older boy asked, steadying out his younger friend.

"I do not like group showers," Taichi confirmed, shuddering at the memory of Yamato's hand on his rear.

Then again, had it really been Yamato's hand? The second time, yes, but the first (and more intense) time, was it him?

'_You'd have think I'd see him when I turned around…maybe I'm just over-analyzing things.'_ He sighed and looked at Daisuke.

"So what now?" he asked just as another shrill bell sounded off. Daisuke winced at the volume as his ears rang from the sound.

"Well, now we head out to class. I think you go to room B10," Daisuke said and began leading the other boy down the hall.

"And you are in?" the shorter boy questioned.

"B11; it's just right next to yours." Daisuke stopped in front of a door and gently nudged Taichi forward. "Go on, you're stuck in here until noon, then we get a break for lunch and back for afternoon classes."

"Really?" Taichi groaned inaudibly at the idea of being stuck in a classroom for the next five hours.

"Yes, really. Now get going," Daisuke said once again and shoved him into the room, waving him a goodbye and heading for his own classroom. Taichi sulked in the doorway momentarily before someone yelled at him to move. He scurried over to an empty desk and sat still, waiting for something to happen. The door banged open and a man, about in his fifties with graying hair, barged in, standing in front of the classroom. A much younger man scampered in after him timidly, long blackish-blue hair hanging in his face. He didn't look a day over 20, if even that.

"Good morning, boys," he greeted them.

"Good morning, Hiroshi-san," most of the boys replied, save for a few that either were lost (such as Taichi) or just didn't give a damn.

"Ken, hand out the text books," Hiroshi ordered of his young apprentice. The dark-haired pale boy did as he was told before retreating into a corner and waiting patiently. Taichi watched him closely before Hiroshi began speaking, whacking a ruler down on his desk.

"Today, we shall be studying the multiplication of roots. If you are not paying attention, I shall kick you out of the classroom, understand?" Everyone in the room nodded and Hiroshi began teaching, occasionally yelling at one of the boys who was slacking off. Taichi winced and groaned quietly, slumping against his desk.

'_Man, this is just like regular school. You'd think you'd get a break because you're in jail, but noooo, they push you harder. Assweeds. Hmm, oh well. At least it feels kind of normal.'_ He stopped his train of thoughts, looking up at the board where the student-teacher, Ken, was writing on the blackboard and explaining the equation. Half of the class wasn't even paying attention to him, but he most certainly held Taichi's attention.

'Wonder what he's doing here…I can ask Daisuke…I bet he knows.' He sighed to himself and looked into Ken's face. He met eyes with the other boy briefly and a small smile crossed Ken's lips gracefully as he turned to continue teaching. Taichi felt a small glimmer of hope and rapidly began copying down notes.

'_Maybe there is a chance for the jail society to be civil.'_ He thought to himself with a small smile, fully listening to Ken's lesson.

By the time lunch rolled around, any and all hope Taichi had for the prison was squashed flat like a bug under a tyrannosaurus rex's foot. After his first lesson, Ken had left, leaving Taichi to the mercy of Hiroshi-san and a bunch of boys who didn't care about what was going on. The entire room was rowdy and intolerable, leaving Taichi with a massive migraine and a grudge against every boy in that room. He trudged into the lunch room and dejectedly got in line with the other boys, sliding his tray along the metal bars in front of him. The line itself really wasn't moving at all, seeing how the server had disappeared into the back room. Taichi sighed and rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet, starting to become impatient. He felt a presence standing right next to him, but thought nothing of it; at least, not until a hand lightly stroked him. With an indignant squawk, Taichi turned to his right and looked up at his perpetrator. Yamato stared down at him.

"What's your deal? I was just grabbing a tray," Yamato said and smirked, looking straight ahead again. Taichi started to sputter out an argument but fell silent as the line moved forward.

What was with this guy and touching him?

Collecting his food, a single gray slab of meat, he once again made his way over to where Daisuke was and sat down.

"And how was your first morning of classes?" Daisuke said as a greeting. Taichi snorted and began cutting into his meat with the plastic knife provided.

"Terrible. These people have no respect, I swear." He popped a piece of his lunch into his mouth and chewed the tough meat. Struggling to swallow, he turned back to Daisuke then. "The very first lesson wasn't that bad though."

"Why?" Daisuke questioned, running his finger along the rim of his plastic water glass.

"This guy, Ken, he was in teaching the math part."

"Mmh, doesn't surprise me." Daisuke nodded.

"Huh? So he's been here before?" Taichi blinked owlishly.

"Of course…him and this other guy, Koushiro, come out from the college in town and teach morning classes. They get a credit for it," Daisuke explained.

"Mmh, I see. Well, that's cool, I guess…how old are they then?"

"I think Ken's like, 19 and Kou's 20."

"…wow," was all Taichi could say. He continued eating in silence before looking up again. "So yeah, I'm not liking prison. I keep getting groped," he complained. Daisuke choked on his water and peered at Taichi through his bangs, eyes wide at the idea.

"Seriously?" he laughed out loud. "You haven't even been here…get used to it, buddy. I'm sure by the end of your sentence, you'll have had a lot more done to you other than groping."

"Why do you say that?"

"It happens to the best of us. I mean, I told you about me and Yamato, didn't I?" he asked casually, an impish grin resting on his lips.

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a no," the mahogany-haired boy snickered. "Basically, I came in just like you, totally virginized. Now I'm currently standing with a few blowjobs, handjobs, rimming experiences, and…intricate kisses, gropes, fingering experiences..."

"Okay, okay, stop! Just stop!" Taichi cried, plugging his ears. Daisuke chuckled again and ruffled Taichi's hair.

"It was all by Yamato though, so it's all right."

"What, you two dated?"

"…basically."

"Wow…that's a scary thought."

"He's so…wow though. It's incredible what he can do," Daisuke sighed at the memory. Taichi looked up and across the room, eyes landing on Yamato. To his surprise, the other boy was watching him also; staring, smirking, silently. Taichi gulped and looked away, turning back toward Daisuke.

"I'm almost afraid to find out…" he whispered lowly and cut into his food again, focusing on his meal and ignoring the intense gaze following him, along with the light blush that came from it.

* * *

So thanks to: Magical Nurse Pandy, neoooo (haha), Dreamcrafter, Demolition Lovers, CrimsonAnjel, Dark-lil-devil, Kaiya5, Pif, anni-may, Sovereign of Silence3, Moppy, Matt, Noroi-Inu, Clinton, SAiNtSandSAiLORS, Taila, Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf, and Puffgirl117.

And of course, thanks to my wonderful Apwil for editing this for me-clinglove-

So sorry this took so long to get out, but you know how I am by now, right? This was fun though. Really short...but fun. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
